


Pink Bloodied Petals

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Btw I don't know how the heck surgery like this works, But my brain's like 'nah', Cliffhangers, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dunno still thinking, I mean the love was for the feeling of depression does that count, I want my problematic bitchy daughter and abused nursey daughter to be happy, Maybe a second chapter?, Mikan just kinda stabs some flowers, Mikan romanticizes the idea of being suffocated by a flower, Mikan wants love and I want her to get some, Mukuro is just done with her sister's crap, No abuse, Other, Surgery, Unrequited Love, Written at 12AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junko honestly thought it was ironically perfect. Her love of despair was actually killing her! How despairingly wonderful!Sadly for her (or not sadly to be honest she's in love with her freaking depression) that love isn't destined to last.





	

"We're going right now-" "What?! No no no please!" "Sorry but this is for your own good." Mukuro pulled her twin out of their room, hearing Junko's groans of disapproval. The soldier couldn't really be mad about her twin's reluctance, Mukuro didn't tell her that she had asked Mikan to extract that hanahaki flowers until roughly three minutes ago. However if she had told Junko in advance when the appointment was, the model would've fled to Canada to live for about three days and then die from suffocation. For good measure she'd also find a way to get her body shipped all the way to Mukuro's dorm where she'd get her remains shot by her salty twin.

 

"Please? I don't care about whether or not I'm-" Junko stopped her argument abruptly, a coughing fit over taking her. A bloodied white petal fell from her lips to the ground as she wiped off stains of pink trailing down her lips.

 

Mukuro angrily stomped on the parasitic plant, her hand tightening around her weak sister's. "See!? The doctors gave you one week to live and-" "And you should be glad your sister will be in a miserable euphoria during her final week." "W-what?" Mikan was outside in the hall ready to escort them to the infirmary and the conversation she was overhearing was a bit shocking. She knew the hanahaki disease was deadly, but hearing out loud an expiration date just sent shivers down her spine (not helping was it being Junko's expiration date).

 

"J-junko only has a week to live?" "Ding ding!" The ill schoolgirl chirped between her heavy breaths. Most of her airways were already clogged. "Yep I do which is another reason why I don't care about this surgery. Can't I not waste my time and enjoy the remainder of my despairingly wretched life?" "No."

 

Junko huffed as she was lifted by Mukuro into the room, just to make sure she couldn't escape. Mukuro then laid Junko neatly on an infirmary bed, only for the model to break out in another coughing fit and scattering more blood stained petals around them.

 

"Mikan, how many times have you done this?" "Uhh," The nurse's face flushed. "Once including n-now." Junko glared at her twin. "Why did you take me to her then?!" Mukuro shrugged. "I mean she's good at medical stuff," "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Mikan shook her head rapidly. "D-don't worry Junko! I'll take good c-care of you, I wouldn't be able t-to live w-with myself if y-you died!" Junko huffed. "I'm only being sarcastic, don't take it so seriously. I don't want you panicking before you even lay a finger on me." "D-don't w-worry, I-I'm not w-worried! I-I'm just excited t-that someone as un-unimportant as me gets t-to do a h-huge medical p-procedure on s-someone as p-p-popular as you!"

 

Mikan's face was red as a tomato's while Junko giggled. Mukuro made a quiet metal note to threaten her at gunpoint. Not out of spite, it's just something she did to all of Junko's boyfriends. Might as well start ahead of time for Tsumiki.

 

Trying to change the subject and to stop looking like an idiot, Mikan pulled out a clipboard and pen while Junko choked on another blooming flower. "N-now," Mikan cleared her throat, trying to focus on only her notes. "Have you tried getting her love to love her back?" "No." Mikan jotted the note down. That was in itself odd. Most people didn't apply for surgery, believing that their feelings were more important than their lives. It was endearing almost, sacrificing yourself to stay true to your heart's requests. Putting it like that made her feel guilty for agreeing to this, stealing away Junko's feelings for another just felt awful. "Why? I mean s-surely she c-could get anyone to fall in l-love with her!" Mikan's face was a warm red, mildly regretting that add-on to the conversation. "Well I mean of course she should get anyone to fall in love with her. She makes gay guys straight and hetero girls lesbians." The nurse's face went a shade higher in red. "So then w-what's the problem?"

 

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "She's somehow fallen in love with her own depression." "It's not depression! It's  _despair._ And it's so despairing knowing it won't reciprocate my feelings! Thus more despair envelops my being starting a vicious deadly cycle~" Junko purred through her heavy pants. The fact that she wasn't lusting over a person, while a little disturbing and weird, made Mikan feel better. At least the current situation isn't as romantically healthy as originally thought.

 

Junko's sister looked annoyed, having to deal with the sick model all month really wasn't good for Mukuro's patience. "Please, for the love of all things hopeful, sedate her."

 

Mikan was already wheeling over a machine hooked up to sleeping gas. "N-now Junko, I-I'm going to knock you out to make this easier. You just breathe in the g-gas and then it'll be over by the time you open your eyes again!" Mikan held the gas mask over Junko's face and after a muffled groan and a couple blood soaked flowers, she had fallen unconscious. Mikan stuck an IV into her arm just to make sure Junko got blood into her system, she was probably going to loose lots of it.

 

Mikan snapped on some plastic gloves and parted the blonde's lips only for her to break into a fit of coughing again, more pink blood splattering across the ground and bed with the floating petals. The nurse was cringing while she grabbed a thin tool and spread apart her crush's mouth again.

 

The cool metal glided down her throat, Mikan tried to judge where Junko's lungs would be. Her instrument bumped into something softer than flesh and a sigh escaped the paranoid nurse's mouth. A swift flick of her wrist and she had safely skewered a petal with the dull metal and pulled it out. She unhooked the torn, white, floral parasite and retried.

 

On her fourth attempt she successfully snagged a root. The medical tool hooked underneath the stringy thing, only for Mikan to struggle.

 

"M-mukuro? I-I'm gonna need help." The soldier glanced at her. "What do you need help with?" "W-well you see, the roots h-have already dug into her l-lungs, so it's difficult to extract then-" "What do you need help with?" Mikan made sure her instrument was securely tucked under the vegetation before stepping back. "G-grab the metal thing and y-yank it out of her mouth."

 

Mukuro nodded, grabbed it, and with one strong pull unrooted a blood covered flower. Mikan placed the hanahaki flower in a box and retook control, feeling around the other rooted flowers with the tool. "How many more times are we going to do this?" A-about a dozen left."

 

Junko woke up a couple hours later. She groaned out of pain, not even the good kind that she's gotten used to through the month. Just unfiltered pain throughout her throat. Mikan was the first to notice her, questioning how she felt and writing down the answer: Miserable.

 

Her despair was still there, though now Junko wanted it gone, her lungs were still sore from the dug up roots and flower parts in a cardboard box by the infirmary bed for future observation. Mikan made sure her blood levels weren't too low while unhooking the IV and then pulled Mukuro away.

 

Mukuro and Mikan were off on the other side of the room discussing what needed to happen, basically saying Junko was going to be miserable for a bit while she's readjusting and she'll need time before she's 'perfectly fine' again.

 

After about five minutes and Junko not coughing up a single petal, Mukuro helped her twin up, just to make sure Junko didn't exhaust herself out after such a rough day already. The blonde leaned on her sister, still incredibly weak while stumbling out. "Thanks Mikan," she muttered through the haze of pain and internal blood while Mukuro guided her out.

 

Mikan sighed, glancing at the box of flower remains. She had been hoping the operation would be more romantic. Even if not between her and Junko, some sort of crazy out of nowhere confession from someone, anyone. Junko's love life wasn't the greatest, every student knew that, most boyfriends ending in restraining orders. It'd be nice for her crush to be happy with at least someone, even if it was painful for the nurse if it wasn't her being that someone.

 

She balled up a flower between her index finger and thumb, staring blankly as the dried pink stood out among the almost beautiful white crisp petals. Seeds flaked off the center and fell to the cardboard flooring of the container.

 

If she had flowers in  _her_ throat, would anyone care?

 

Maybe Junko would, she seemed to be one of the only people who ever cared-

 

Mikan's eyes widened. There was no real consequence for experimenting like this. Nobody would care if she failed, and if she failed then that would mean Junko would've stopped caring.

 

There was no downside.

 

Plump seeds were plucked from the centers of the hanahaki flowers, some still covered in Junko's blood. It was abstractly romantic in Mikan's mind, the closest she'd think she would get to honest romance. Her plan was like a trashy manga synopsis or horrible fanfiction plot. It was to end in hope or despair, no problem with either.

 

The seeds slid down her neck, quickly digging into her throat's skin and slipping down further ever slowly. Her body being sapped by quickly developing blossoms while Mikan cleaned up the infirmary.

 

By the time she had finished up and was walking out the door, she coughed up her first petal. A soft white thing covered in pink.

 

She let it fall, a symbol of her hope for love.

 

Or maybe a symbol of future despair..


End file.
